Poemas del alma
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Poema 24: De vez en cuando... regrese despues de años!XD espero comentariosXD
1. Chapter 1

_Tu mi esperanza_

El miedo apareció en mi camino y se enamoró de mi soledad, ahora los tres caminamos unidos tomados de la mano en mi caminar

Mi corazón, como un débil cristal,

ha sido roto en mil pedazos

por los crueles golpes que la vida da.

Con ayuda de mi nueva compañera soledad

pude unir y reparar cada fragmento de mi corazón,

pero a un muy alto precio

el cual tuve que pagar.

Ya que una coraza negra cubre mi ya atemorizado y adolorido corazón para evitar un nuevo dolor… una nueva decepción…

pero ahora, debo confesar que dentro de el hay una luz que brilla fulgurante, una luz que trato de apagar por miedo a lo que sucederá.

Una esperanza de que llegues y me saques de esta oscuridad, una esperanza de que llegues y me robes una sonrisa una esperanza de que llegues y me hagas recordar la ilusión que una vez tuve.

¿Quién es mi salvador?

¡Tú!, con tu sonrisa, ¡tú!, con tu mirada, ¡tú1, con tu forma de ser ¡tú! y solo ¡tú!…


	2. A ti

_A ti_

No planeé llegar aquí,

no planeé convertirme en lo que soy

y se lo agradezco al destino o tal vez a la suerte,

pero mucho menos

planeé enamorarme de ti.

Eso debo agradecértelo

por que conocí un gran sentimiento,

me enseñaste a ver el mundo de otra manera

mas alegre de lo que lo veía.

Me encanta tu voz,

tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser,

tu carácter, tus ojos…

me encantas tú.

Soy tan feliz por sentir esto

pero el miedo me invade al pensar

¿Qué dirías si te digo que te amo?

Mi corazón se haría añicos,

el cielo se cubriría de tinieblas,

el mundo se derrumbaría

al ser tu respuesta negativa,

si es que me dijeras

que no sientes lo mismo por mi…

Pero si me amaras como yo a ti,

te besaría un millón de veces

para comprobar que no vivo un sueño

te entregaría mi alma

sin miedo a nada,

te diría al oído "te amo"

y en mil idiomas,

viviría por ti… solo por ti.


	3. Miro por mi ventana

_Miro por mi ventana_

_a gente caminando_

_tantos rostros cansados_

_pasos tristes y solitarios,_

_melancólicos y vagabundos._

_Miro por mi ventana_

_autos negros, grises y destartalados_

_por las pistas viejas y con baches._

_el estruendoso claxon se deja oír_

_molestando a todos menos a mí._

_Miro por mi ventana_

_aquel viejo árbol en el parque_

_sin hojas y torcido_

_un líquido negruzco recorre su tronco_

_como si llorara por alguna razón._

_Miro por mi ventana _

_en el reflejo del vidrio_

_unos ojos marrones de mirada vacía_

_unos labios sin palabras_

_un rostro que no expresa emoción._

_Aquel rostro me es conocido_

_aquel rostro es el mío_

_gris, triste, melancólico,_

_un rostro que la vida cambio_

_sin antes ser consultado._

* * *

_Gracias por el tiempo que se toman al leer mis poemas y por review que mandan._

_BYE._


	4. Ser feliz

_Ser feliz_

_Mirando mí reflejo en el espejo_

_le pregunto varias veces_

_¿Eres feliz?..._

_Mi triste mirada es la encargada de responder,_

_seguida de mi rostro frío_

_y en mi mente aparece otra pregunta_

_¿Que es ser feliz?_

_Es reírse de todo,_

_tener lo que uno desea,_

_estar al lado de las personas que más quieres,_

_antes creía que eso era la felicidad_

_pero ya no creo que lo sea…_

_La verdad no se que es ser feliz,_

_no se si entenderán lo que escribo_

_y si no, pues me tiene sin cuidado_

_al igual que las personas que me rodean,_

_personas que no entienden lo que siento, _

_personas que piensan que otros son felices cuando ellos lo son…_

_Aunque pensándolo bien_

_creo que ha habido momentos en mi vida_

_de las que puedo decir que fui feliz_

_y con eso me di cuenta _

_que la felicidad, el ser feliz,_

_es algo pasajero, así como la vida…_

* * *

_Espero que sigan enviando sus comentarios..._

_BYE_


	5. Por un engaño

_**Por un engaño**_

Por tu vida juraste quererme

y yo te creí

pero mi vida se destruyo

al descubrir que mentías,

al descubrir que no me amabas…

La luna fue testigo

de la trampa de amor que me tendiste

en la que mi corazón

como un manso cordero

cayó en el mar de tus engaños…

No debo negar que fui feliz al estar contigo

saboreando tus besos

sintiendo tus caricias en mi piel

al escuchar de tus labios promesas de amor

que se fueron con el vaivén del viento…

Cuando descubrí que no era la única,

llore por el amor falso que me diste,

llore por el amor verdadero que nació en mí por ti

llore, llore mucho por tu vil ser…

Confieso que quise morir

pero sobreviví para verte ahora sufrir por mí

ya que luego que te enterré en el olvido

vuelves como un perro por una oportunidad

pero ya no soy una ilusa

por eso en el pasado, enterrado, te quedaras…

* * *

**_Gracias a todos lo que me mandan sus comentarios, a :_**

**_Jhonn23(gracias amigo), Anonimo(espero poder leer algo de lo que escribes), Kerosen, Blue-Rt, Edison, ulisesyafrodita, Mariette, xenawarrior y amanda. Gracias a todos..._**


	6. Te tengo solo en sueños

_**Ojala les guste este poema ( a mi mama le gusto mucho). Espero sus comentarios y gracias de antemano. Y sorry si es que me demoro, es que ya empezaron las clases en mi instituto.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Te tengo… en sueños**_

Siento un calor en mi cuerpo,

la ventana abierta

deja entrar al viento que mueve las cortinas

y los rayos plateados de la luna iluminan mi oscura habitación.

Este calor no se extingue, me consume

y a pesar de eso

no quiero que se apague

y tú me ayudas a que eso no suceda.

Siento tus manos

recorriéndome de arriba abajo

mi piel desnuda se estremece debajo de ti

y nuestras respiraciones agitadas al mismo son van.

Siento que estoy a punto de enloquecer,

que vuelo de tu mano en esta noche de luna

llegando muy arriba

y cuando íbamos a tocar las estrellas… Me desperté.

Toque mi rostro, estaba empapado

miro al otro lado de mi cama, con la esperanza de verte

pero no estabas y me levante hacia la ventana

y mirando al cielo comprendí que todo fue un sueño…

Me hubiera gustado no despertar

seguir en tus brazos, saborear tus labios

sentir que aun tengo vida

pero desde que te fuiste, mi vida se fue contigo

y mi único consuelo… Es tenerte solo en sueños…


	7. No puedo regresar

_**Gracias por los review. Espero les guste este.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**No puedo regresar**_

Quisiera regresar el tiempo

teniendo conciencia de lo que volverá a suceder

para así saber que hacer y que no

a donde ir y a donde no.

Desearía regresar atrás

y pedir perdón a las personas que dañe

la mayoría sin querer

o evitar que me sucedan las cosas que pase…

Me gustaría tener ese poder

pero no lo tengo

nadie lo tiene

no puedo ir al pasado, solo adelante.

Pues bien, caminare

sin regresar en el tiempo

pues ahora tratare de no errar en lo mismo para así quizás remendar

un poco lo que he hecho

y tal vez también superar todo lo que viví.


	8. Superare

_**Gracias a todos por los comentarios. Solo quiero decir algo: Si algun peruano lee esto que por fa mande apoyo para las victimas del terremoto. Y otra cosa: Anonimo, el poema que me mandaste me gusto mucho pero lei que no era uno de los oscuros, mandame un poema oscuro plis.**_

**_BYE_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Superaré**_

Sola… así me siento

a pesar de tener a un montón de gente alrededor mío

pero que no me escuchan,

no me ven, no les interesa como me siento.

La vida me ha dado pruebas

de que no debo esperar cosas de otros

porque termino desilusionándome y eso duele mucho

por eso no me importa que la soledad se mi única compañera.

Aunque he de admitir que a veces

necesito el apoyo de los amigos

aunque sea un apoyo superficial, de momento o de lugar donde estemos,

no siempre están ahí para mí, a pesar que yo siempre estoy para ellos

Y eso es lo que me duele

pero lo superare

al igual que lo demás que ya he vivido

al igual que mi vida…


	9. El hombre perfecto

_****_

_**El hombre perfecto: **__**Me enamoré pero duele mucho**_

Se supone que tenía las características del hombre perfecto para mí,

lo tenia definido,

pero al conocerte

todos los requisitos se esfumaron.

Cumples con casi todas las características físicas

del hombre que siempre soñé

y tu forma de ser es increíble

me encantas de verdad.

Al conocerte me gustaste

pero con todo el tiempo de trato,

conociéndote más y más,

termine enamorándome de ti.

Eres una persona súper especial

con la que me gustaría estar

pero aunque te dijera lo que siento

no estarías conmigo

Tu corazón escogió a otra persona a quien amar

y al igual que yo sufres,

porque es un amor no correspondido,

un amor que nunca se dará.

A pesar de saber que ella solo quiere tu amistad,

insistes en acercártele

sabiendo que será rechazado de nuevo

y me duele verte así.

Tu amor por mi mejor amiga es lo que deseo para mí

y me da rabia que sigas tras ella,

sabiendo que no sucederá nada entre ustedes,

me duele el haberme enamorado de ti

y más, que tu no te hayas dado cuenta…


	10. Lo bello de la vida

_**Sorry por la tardanza, es que este ciclo esta mas pesado que antes en el instituto. Espero que les guste y si no me avisan!**_

_**

* * *

**__**Lo bello de la vida**_

Dicen que el tener vida es una bendición

más yo me pregunto

¿para que vivir en esta realidad?

Escucho por ahí

"la vida es bella"

pero me pregunto

¿qué de bellos tiene?

Tal vez piensen que estoy loca

pero es que ya no creo en ilusiones

porque me fui de cara con la realidad,

tampoco creo en los sueños

porque los que construí

se desmoronaron al abrir los ojos a la verdad.

¡¿Qué de bello tiene la vida?!

la belleza no esta en la ilusiones ni en los sueños que tengas

esta en como vives la vida cuando pisas tierra y vez la realidad

aquella que te rehusabas ver

porque tenías miedo a llorar y a sufrir


	11. Sueño tu recuerdo

__

_**Espero que les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios.**_

**_BYE_**

_**

* * *

**_

Otra vez soñé contigo

y a pesar que es un hermoso sueño

me hago daño con tu recuerdo

que me hiere el alma,

matándola poco a poco.

Escucho que me llamas a lo lejos

y sin darme cuenta ya estas susurrándome al oído,

sabes como hacer para que pierda la razón,

por eso te odio y te amo.

Te acercas a mí y empiezas a tocarme,

mi mente me dice que te aleje

pero mi cuerpo se aferra más al tuyo,

estoy cayendo otra vez y no quiero.

Tus labios sacian un poco mi sed de ti

tus manos recorren mis líneas

y las mías se aferran a tu cuello

mientras que nuestros aromas empiezan a mezclarse.

Siento que me falta el aire

pero tú me das el que respiras

entonces empezamos a respirar al mismo ritmo

al igual que nuestros cuerpos bailan con la misma melodía…

Despierto y lloro, es igual todas las noches,

no se si es de felicidad o de dolor por soñarte

pero llorar es una forma de desahogarme

ya que la frustración que siento no encuentra otra forma de salir de mis adentros

porque tengo que olvidarte y no puedo hacerlo.


	12. Seguir

_**Seguir…**_

Quisiera decir que estoy bien

quisiera decir que soy feliz

pero estaría mintiendo

y es lo que mas odio de una persona.

A veces me pongo a pensar

¿cuál es mi objetivo en esta vida?

¿cuál es mi meta?

¿para que sigo aquí?

Tengo el deseo de llorar

muchas veces después de ser herida

no tengo otra forma de desahogarme

quisiera gritar, pero no puedo.

Esta hermosa tarde gris

precede a mi oscura noche

y ya en ella me siento tranquila,

ya en ella y sola me siento mejor…

Quiero caminar, caminar y caminar

y perderme en las oscuras calles de mi ciudad,

quiero hablar para liberarme

pero las palabras se van con el viento, mis ataduras no.

Estoy desesperada,

quiero huir, gritar, llorar,

que esta lluvia infernal se convierta en mar,

que me lleve su corriente y no me devuelva jamás,

¡Quiero cortar mi camino!...

¡No puedo!... No puedo,

tengo miedo, no tengo el valor,

solo me queda llorar

y continuar con mi castigo,

seguir andando…


	13. Gracias a ti

_**Disculpen la demora, es que estoy en semana de aniversario en el insituto y de examenes, aunque creo que no me han extrañado Tratare de subir mas seguido.**_

* * *

__

Siento una inmensa alegría en el corazón,

el saber que he encontrado a alguien tan especial

hace que el mundo sea distinto

cambiaste mi manera de ver.

Eres una persona diferente,

una que pensé ya no existía en la faz de l Tierra

y que tal vez no existe,

tal vez seas un ángel o alguien de otro mundo

y agradezco que hayas llegado a mí.

Yo pensé que en la vida siempre recibiría golpes

y ahora veo el error en el que estaba,

porque desde que te conocí

solo recibo caricias, palabras de aliento, tu apoyo.

Gracias por dejar que te conociera,

gracias por ser como eres,

gracias por dejar quererte

y mil gracias por quererme.


	14. ¿Por que lo hiciste?

_**¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

Cierro los ojos y los recuerdos vienen a mí,

no se como quitármelos de la cabeza,

momentos de felicidad no se pueden borrar,

mucho menos los de tristeza y dolor.

Un corazón lastimado puede seguir latiendo

pero solo por inercia,

las ganas de seguir haciéndolo mueren

al recibir un gran daño.

¿Por qué me lastimaste?

¿Acaso yo lo hice y no me di cuenta?

Ya no es el momento de pensar en eso,

pero ¿Por qué paso?

Sigo atormentándome con preguntas

y se que seguiré así hasta no tener respuestas,

palabras que no quiero que salgan de tu boca,

ya no quiero llorar…

Tus razones para herirme habrás tenido,

razones que desconociéndolas me han hecho mucho daño,

que me han hecho odiar al amor,

por las que mis ilusiones se rompieron,

razones por las que aun no te olvido

y por eso sigo escribiendo pensando en ti…


	15. Defraudando una amistad

_**Defraudando una amistad**_

Confiar en una persona es tan fácil,

solo si no te han defraudado antes.

Confiar es creer en alguien,

valorando el lazo que los une, la amistad ante todo.

Siempre pensé que la amistad era lo más importante para mí

muchas veces llenando el vacío que desde niña llego dentro

y a pesar de todo lo que he pasado antes nunca cambie de opinión

y con lo que me paso ahora, menos.

Confié en ellos pero ellos no en mí,

un puñal clavaron en mi, difícilmente puedo sacarlo

y aunque ya los perdone, es difícil olvidar…

Me duele el que no hayan confiado en mí,

en que no me hayan dicho lo que pensaban,

me duele el saber que tal vez ellos nunca me hablaran con la verdad,

me duele el pensar que no me consideraban una amiga…


	16. Mi dia a dia

_**Mi día a día**_

¿Por qué sigo viva?

mi deseo de morir es muy fuerte

más fuerte que yo

más mi miedo le hace competencia

están muy parejos.

No encuentro un sentido a esto

no se cual es mi misión a cumplir,

siempre he rogado irme de este mundo

pero el que se supone que esta arriba no me oye.

Todos llaman cobardes a quienes deciden no seguir

mas para mi son valientes

hacer lo que hicieron no es fácil

me maldigo por no haberme ido aquel día

me quede en contra de mi voluntad

me maldigo por no poder irme hoy…

Necesito desahogarme,

llorar ya no me es suficiente,

me estoy hundiendo,

ya no me vuelvan a salvar,

quiero que mi corazón, aunque sea por una vez

pueda estar en paz.

Tengo la necesidad de levantarme de mi silla,

ese objeto me llama hace tiempo,

su filo brillante quiere vestirse de mi rojo

pero la cobardía me detiene,

mi cabeza me estalla,

el peso de esta cruz es insoportable ¡Ya no puedo mas!

Se que pensaran que estoy loca,

se que mucho me dirán ten fe o sigue a Jesús,

se que me dirán que esto pasara,

¿Pero cuando? ¿Hasta cuando he de estar así?

Necesito una respuesta a estas preguntas

que me repiten día a día desde niña,

necesito respuestas antes de irme,

quiero borrar esto de mí

y así poder dormir tranquila,

cerrar los ojos para siempre.


	17. ¿Habra alguien?

_Hola, se que habran leido el poema que puse hae un ratito, todo depre y bueno este no lo es tanto. Bueno, escribo antes que empiece el poema porque quiero dedicarlo a mi amigo Johnn, amigo no te desanimes (¬¬ raro que yo hable de esto) pero ten esperanza que ya alguien llegara Cuidate._

_BYE_

_Manden reviews._

**_

* * *

_**

**_¿Habrá alguien?_**

Cuantas veces me he caído,

Cuantas veces he llorado

Mas la esperanza no la he perdido,

Aunque no lo parezca.

Tengo mucho que dar

Y de igual manera quiero recibir,

Ya no quiero más dolor

Quiero poder vivir.

¿Habrá esperanza para mí?

No lo se,

Solo quiero que el amor que quiero dar

Algún día sea correspondido,

Que algún día al fin

Llegue la persona que al mirarme

Sepa que hay amor dentro de mí.

La esperanza no se pierde,

Eso es lo ultimo en perder ¿no?

Pero ¿y si esa persona no llega a mi?

Diría que no existe,

Que nunca existió,

Porque esa persona era perfecta

Y en el mundo no hay nadie perfecto.

No tengo miedo a vivir en soledad,

Pero me gustaría entregarme por completo,

Como ya lo he hecho antes

Mas no quiero llorar de nuevo por ello.

Las personas me han hecho daño

Y siempre pensé que yo tenía algo mal

Quería cambiar por eso

Pero me di cuenta que no era yo

Era el mundo que no se da cuenta

De que con su diversión o mal pensar

Pueden dañar a los demás.

Solo puedo decir que no caeré de nuevo,

La confianza en otros se ha perdido,

Exponerme de nuevo al dolor temo

Mas la esperanza, en el fondo, aun no la he perdido.


	18. Razon para escribir

_**Razón para escribir**_

Como hago para no seguir así,

el aire es sofocantemente triste,

me asfixio al respirar,

me ayuda a morir.

Quiero salir de este hoyo

pero al intentarlo

ellos me hunden más

cuando su deber es ayudarme a salir.

Me estoy consumiendo

y al parecer no se dan cuenta,

cada uno con su asunto

ese es el lema familiar.

Un camino que no quiero seguir,

sumada con sus actitudes hacia mí

mas las cosas que me ha dado la vida, dolor y tristeza mas que nada,

dan como resultado el querer huir de mi realidad.

No quiero condenarme,

vivir sin esperanza ya es condena,

seguir aquí con ellos es el camino a mi destrucción,

ya no me importa.

No solo nos une el vínculo sanguíneo,

el egoísmo también

pero yo solo lo practico con ellos,

con mis amigos no.

Se que muchos están como yo, o tal vez peor,

razón por la que no hablo de mis miedos o temores,

lo que siento, lo que quiero o lo que me lastima, nadie lo sabe casi

mucho menos las personas con las que vivo.

Me gusta escuchar y ayudar,

no me gusta contar sobre mí

aun no encuentro quien tenga buen oído

por eso lo escribo, es una liberación.

Llamar la atención no busco,

solo dejar que hable la voz de mis adentros

que tenga un respiro mi alma

que diga lo que siente sin ser oída

para no recibir golpes con el eco de sus hirientes voces,

por eso escribo…

* * *

Hola, este poema lo escribi pensando en lo que me pregunto mi hermano ¿por que escribes tanta tonteria? y ayudada por mi estado de animo actual, salio este poema. Espero sus review.

BYE

RavenSakura

¡feliz año!


	19. Yo pido

_**Yo pido**_

Luz…

Es lo que tanto deseo ver

en este oscuro hueco…

Agua…

Para clamar esta sed de libertad

que me quema por dentro…

Aire…

Que necesito con urgencia para respirar,

mi ambiente es asfixiante…

Lágrimas…

Porque ya se acabaron las mías

y necesito desahogarme…

Voz…

Para decir todo lo que tengo guardado,

mi voz se extinguió desde siempre.

Un corazón…

Porque el que tengo se desangra

por las heridas punzo cortantes que sufrió

y por las que aun la dañan.

Amor…

Para que llene mi vida,

para saber que es real…

Vida…

Porque lo que tengo no lo es…


	20. Siento

_**Siento**_

Un día más

Y las ganas de vivir siguen desapareciendo

Se secan poco a poco

Como un pequeño estanque secándose al sol

Me ayudas mucho en eso.

Lagrimas incontrolables 

Recorriendo mi cara están

¡Maldita sea! Ya no más

por si acaso, los golpes no duelen.

Veo que celebras

Crees haber triunfado 

Mas no es así

Podré estar casi vencida

Pero no seras tu el tiro de gracia.

Si he de morir

Pido que sea ahora

Ya que mi amor y respeto de desvanece

Desaparecen con cada humillación de ti,

No puedo evitar el deseo de odiarte,

Pero no he de arruinar mi corazón por ti.

Ya no soy aquella niña

Que luego de llorar,

Olvidaba el dolor de tus palabras

Y del cinturón sobre mi piel,

Ya que guardaba la esperanza de un cambio en ti.

Pero me enseñaste que no debía soñar

Y en eso te apoyo la realidad,

Destruías mis esperanzas de ser feliz a tu lado

Hasta que yo misma aprendí como hacerlo, a no tener fe.

Se que pasaste por lo mismo

Este es un círculo vicioso

Y se como te sentías

Por tal no entiendo por que me haces pasar por lo mismo,

Por que me tratas así

¿Acaso me odias?

Quiero decirte una última cosa

Aunque no me entiendas o no me escuches

Fuiste mi modelo de persona a seguir sin quererlo yo

Y por mas que lo niegue cuando me lo dices,

Somos parecidos… pero nunca seremos iguales…

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este poema. Fue muy fuerte para mí escribirlo pero estaba en ese momento recontra mal y no encontré mejor forma de desahogarme que escribiendo. Tal vez haya personas que sepan ya a quien le escribí este poema pero para los que aun no saben, solo puedo decirles que no es para un desamor, tampoco para un extraño que me daño ni nada de eso. Es para alguien cercano que... en fin, soy fuerte y por más ganas que tenga de terminar con este camino pues no lo haré, no le daré ese gusto a nadie. Escribo estas líneas no para contarles mis penas si no para decirles que sean fuertes, pase lo que pase sigan a adelante, por mas doloroso que sea el camino miren adelante y luchen, no por los demás si es posible, si no por ustedes mismos que todos estén bien.

BYE 

RavenSakura 


	21. Quiero que me oigas

Quiero que me oigas

_**Quiero que me oigas**_

Hubiera querido que nuestra relación sea distinta a lo que siento que es

Pero a estas alturas ya no se puede cambiar.

Hubiera querido ser más de lo que soy para ti, ser tu amiga

Y no sentirme la muñeca con la que juegas día a día.

De niña tenia la fantasía de que eras la mejor,

De que me comprendías y entendías como nadie

Pero eso era solo una ilusión infantil.

Solo una copia mejorada de ti ves en mí

¿Olvidas que somos diferentes?

Estudiar, estudiar, estudiar,

Por las buenas o por las malas,

Olvidaste que como toda niña quería jugar,

Siempre los estudios fueron más importantes que la amistad…

Desde niña empezaste a atarme.

Mis metas no te importan me queda claro,

Cumplir tus sueños prioridad,

Venganzas por no cumplir al pie de la letra con lo que pides,

Mis alas quieres cortar,

Pero sabes, no tendrás el gusto de hacerlo.

Nunca hago algo bien para ti,

Nunca hago las cosas como quieres,

Me hieres cuando me echas en cara lo que haces por mí

Pero al parecer no te das cuenta…

No…sí lo ves y no te importa

¿Cuánto más he de soportar?

Ambas estamos en el mismo mar oscuro

Pero quieres usarme de salvavidas

¡Me estoy ahogando!

¿Acaso no me ves? ¿Acaso no me oyes?

Me decido decirte tantas cosas pero no,

Mi alma decide callar

¿Para que hablar?

Nunca me has escuchado,

Nunca me entendiste realmente.

Todo a tu manera, a tu modo,

Me pides opinión pero es lo mismo, no me oyes,

Crees que el mundo debe girar por ti y para ti… ¡egoísta!

Habemos mas personas, quizás mas hundidas que tu.

Secretos sin compartir,

Dolor inextinguible en mi corazón,

Experiencias en mi memoria que quisiera revelarte

¿Pero para qué?

Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no me oirás

Y la verdad, ya no quiero que lo intentes.


	22. ¿Como era el amor?

¿Cómo era el amor

_**¿Cómo era el amor?**_

Amor…

Hoy quise recordarte,

Traer a mi memoria las mil formas en las que llegaste a mí,

Tu hipnotizante mirada,

Tu melodiosa voz

O tu tacto en mi piel

Pero no pude.

Amor…

Hoy quise recordarte,

Traer a mi memoria todo lo que me hiciste sentir,

Volando de tu mano entre las nubes,

Tocando la luna viajando juntos en una estrella

O bailando al son del viento

Pero no pude.

Amor…

Hoy quise recordarte

¡Y por fin pude hacerlo!...

Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer mis mejillas,

Volvieron a morir las ilusiones en mi alma,

Regreso el dolor punzante en mi pecho

Y al miedo a ti me volvió a invadir.

Amor…

Hoy quise recordarte

Y tristemente pude hacerlo,

Amargos recuerdos bombardeaban mi mente,

Dolorosas palabras resonaban en mis oídos

Y vuelven las ganas de correr lejos de ti me invade

Aun sin tenerte cerca.

Amor…

Hoy quise recordarte…

Y ahora que pude hacerlo,

Deseo con toda mi alma no haberlo hecho…


	23. Felices sueños

Felices sueños

_**Felices sueños**_

Quisiera que mi realidad se esfumara al despertar

Y vivir lo que en sueños vi.

Porque solo dormida he sido feliz

Porque solo dormida no me siento así,

Destruida, despedazada, insignificante…

Quiero acostarme en mi lecho

Y olvidar mi dolor en los brazos de Morfeo

Pero seria mejor si fuera en los brazos de aquella sombra negra

Y así dormir eternamente,

Sin dolor, sin que mi reconstruida alma vuelva a hacerse polvo todos los días

Porque no me han castigado como Zeus a Prometeo.

En mis sueños soy feliz

Soy como quiero ser

¡Soy libre!

Solo en sueños siento que vivo

Solo dormida siento que respiro

Solo en sueños estas lágrimas son de felicidad…

Mas ahora se que estoy despierta

Porque estas lagrimas no son de felicidad

Porque el respirar duele

Porque mi animo esta en el piso y a nadie le importa

¡Estoy muriendo dolorosamente en vida!

¡Maldita realidad!

Pero me seco estas lágrimas

Es que me miran como si fuera una loca

¡Lloras por las puras! Me dicen

Pero que saben ellos… ¡nada!

Y no me importa

Ahora solo quiero terminar de escribir

Quiero acostarme y dormir, dormir y dormir

Y soñar que vuelo, libre de mis penas

Soñar que no vuelve a morir mi alma a diario

Soñar que puedo ser feliz despierta, pero eso

Eso no es un sueño, sino una esperanza.


	24. De vez en cuando

_**De vez en cuando**_

Hoy tengo ganas de llorar,

mi alma necesita un respiro de vez en cuando.

Ahora solo cierro los ojos,

intento averiguar que me pasa

mientras Amy Lee me canta Hello al oido

y mi mano se deja llevar por los sentimientos que me han invadido.

Se desata una lucha en mi

las lagrimas que quieren salir,

el orgullo que se interpone en su camino

y la triste cancion que golpea en mi cabeza.

Mis ohos húmedos estan

pero no son capaces de recorrer mis mejillas

sienten miedo, mi miedo

saben que al caer abriran poco a poco aquella puerta

y ella volverás, se apoderará de ellas

y mi vida cambiará, otra vez.

Mis defensas estan cayendo muy seguido

se me hace muy dificil reconstruir este muro

y este mar de sentimientos me esta asfixiando,

me esta matando el miedo,

me quema la inseguridad,

me desgarra el dolor,

me consume y me recupera el añor

y el amor me lleva de nuevo a iniciar otra este circulo vicioso.

Quiero terminar de enloquecer,

si es que ya no lo estoy

quiero cerrar los ojos y volar, sentirme libre

sin tener la necesidad de llorar,

pero el alma necesita un respiro de vez en cuando…


End file.
